Axel Gets Married
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: AXEL GETS MARRIED! XD Grell is the preacher from Kuroshitsuji XD Anyway enjoy!


"Oh superior, I have an interesting announcement for you. Axel and Marluxia are getting married." The schemer said to his superior. "Oh really? I shall make that announcement." The silver haired man uses his intercom. "Attention everybody, Axel and Marluxia are getting married. That is all."

When Marluxia heard the announcement he grins happily. Axel had a 'WTF' look. Zexion finds Axel in the living room. "You can't object Axel." Axel Jumps a bit startled. "Holy crap emo! Why the hell can I not object!?"

"Would you prefer one Marluxia or a million Marluxia's? Your answer determines the amount." the bluette said very serious. The red head sighed. "One Marluxia is enough…"

"Then you will marry Marluxia.' Zexion said crossing his arms. Marluxia bursts in the room. "Axy darling! We're getting married!" the flowerboy shrieks with joy. "Fuck off!" Axel yells at Marluxia. "That's for later Axy." Marluxia winks at the pyro. "Oh, I can just see our wedding now!" he gasps. "I know who my maid of honor will be! Malachi!" he smiles. "What the fuck? Why is a guy the maid of honor!?"

"MalachI is my sister, Axy."

"…I am not going to ask."

"Oh she is a sweet, but hide your tattoos when she comes here."

"Why…?"

"She doesn't like them."

"Okay…" the pyro tries to sneak away from the pink haired male. Marluxia pounces on him. "The wedding is tomorrow Axy!"

"I don't care! Get off of me! I hate you!"

"We're getting married though!"

"Why are you torturing me!"

"I'm not! Oh!" Marluxia runs off to call Malach "Thank god!" the pyro runs to his room locking the door.

The Next Morning~

Marluxia in the living room annoying Axel. "Nii-san!" Malachi glomps her brother Marluxia. Marluxia hugs his sister. Axel stares at them awkwardly. "MalachI, this is my soon to be husband Axel." MalachI pulls out her scythe. "You're making my brother marry you!?" She attacks Axel. Axel summons his chakrams jumping back. "Your brother is forcing me to marry him!"

"Nii-san?" she looks at Marluxia with innocent sparkling eyes. "I would never!" Marluxia said lying to her. "See?" MalachI said to Axel.

"He is lying to you!"

"Liar! My nii-san would never lie to me!" MalachI pulls out her scythe as Axel runs to his room locking the door scared of her. He sees a pissed off Roxas. "I heard that you are getting married to Marluxia…"

"Roxas! It's a big misunderstanding!"

"You are getting married to that pervert!"

"Not willingly! I am divorcing him when this hell is over! You know I love you Roxas!"

"Zexion said you wouldn't divorce him for some reason!"

"Yes I- … Oh yeah. If I did divorce him, then I will be trapped in his emo book for five months with a million Marluxias'…" Axel shivers just from thinking about it. Roxas huffs, giving Axel the silent treatment. "Roxas! I love you and only you!" the pyro hugs the young blonde from behind. Roxas rejects the hug. "You are marrying Marluxia!"

"By force!"

Roxas crosses his arms feeling betrayed.

I swear! I don't want to marry flowerboy!" ROxas leaves ignoring him feeling sad and angry. Axe; sighs and crawls in the bed to depressed to do anything.

Time of Wedding~

Axel asleep in his bed. MalachI chops Axel's door down with her scythe. "DON'T MAKE MY NII-SAN SAD!" she glares at him. "Kill…me…" Axel mumbles as he starts to change for the wedding. MalachI wearing a light pink and white bridesmaid dress. She drags him to the room where the wedding is held. "We are here today for Axel and Marluxia's wedding!" Grell said grinning. "Get me out of here…" Axel thought to himself. Marluxia happy as hell. "Marluxia, do you take Axel as your lovely nobody?"

"I do!"

"Axel, do you-"

"Like I have a choice!"

"I now pronounce you nobody and nobody. You may now kiss the nobody.""Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Marluxia yells then kisses the pyro deeply. Axel kisses him back feeling sick to his stomach. "To the honeymoon!" Marluxia said dragging away. "I'm going to have so much!" the pinkette said smirking. "I hate you so much!"

"I love you!"

"No you don't!" Marluxia said glomping Axel. "I do hate you!" he said trying to get away. Marluxia glomps him to the bed as his vines ties him up. "Please let me go!" The red head struggles. "Ready darling?" Marluxia purrs. Axel shakes his head, turning his head away. Marlxuia strips Axel as he strips himself. Axel looks at him struggling a bit secretly likes it. "Aw, look at the cute defenseless Axel." Marluxia said as he caresses his cheek. Axel struggles, trying to hide the fact that Marluxia is turning him on. "Get off of me flowerboy!"

"Let me think about it… No! besides, I need to take care of that." The pink haired assassin points to the red head's erection smirking. "If you don't release soon it will be painful."

"I don't care!" the pyro said squirming. "You will soon…" Marluxia purred caressing Axel's erection, kissing him deeply. Marluxia move his mouth down to his member kissing it then lick the head. Axel bites his lips trying hard not to moan for the pink haired bastard. "Moan for me darling." Marluxia thought as he continues licking it while slipping two fingers inside the pyro. Axel can't help but groan loudly. "F-Fuck!" he yelled at Marluxia. Marluxia grins and continues thrusting him deeply with his fingers. Axel turns his head away starting to moan.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Marluxa said with a smirk. "Y-Yeah…" Axel said defeated. Marluxia grins. "Good" he lifts the pyro's legs up then starts thrusting his ass roughly not planning going easy on him. Axel moans loudly in pain and pleasure. Marluxia continues, hitting his sweet spot, groaning. Axel gasps, groaning loudly as well. Marluxia grinds his prostate. "Fuck! I'm about to cum!"

Axel groans enjoying it. "Then cum damnit!" Axel yells climaxing. Marluxia climaxes inside him filling him with his sweets. Marluxia comes out of him. "Did you like it?" he grins at Axel. "I hate to say it but yes…"

"I'm good" he smirks pleased with himself. Axel rolls his eyes snuggling Marluxia about to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Axy~" the pinkette said before falling asleep.


End file.
